


Glitter and Gold

by LightningHope



Series: A Love Like This [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stripper!AU, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHope/pseuds/LightningHope
Summary: Sometimes? Roy finds the best places.





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JoyDick Weekend Challenge! Today's prompt was: Stripper Dick/Gotham Garage AU. I chose Stripper!Dick. Thanks to CaramelMachete for helping me beta it!

Now, having a criminal empire wasn’t easy. There was paperwork, and people wrangling, and you certainly had to work around the other players without stepping on toes and starting a gang war. 

Then again, after he burned down Black Mask’s empire, nobody really wanted to fuck with him. Funny, that. 

Not to mention making sure the apartment stayed clean and child-proofed so Lian didn’t find the armory and also still have free time to go on dates with Roy. But now with the gang big enough to self-regulate, Jason could sit back a little, take Lian to archery practice and friends’ houses and whatever else his little precious bundle of joy wanted. 

The precious bundle of joy that was at Ollie’s this weekend while Roy wandered around looking for something to do with their free weekend. His phone buzzed, and Jason pulled out his phone to a string of texts.

Roy: you have got to get over here

Roy: holy shit

Roy: get here quick

Jason stared at the messages, and the address, confused. That part of town was the quality-bad part of town: where you got the good drugs and liquor, and where the nice(r) stripclubs were. And Roy didn’t sound in  _ trouble _ , which would have been a very different text. And it couldn’t be something like a cute animal-

Wait. Oh God. What if Roy had found some sort of strange animal and was trying to catch it? Alarmed, and a little amused, Jason hopped in the car and sped right on over. The couple of enhancements he had would make sure it wouldn’t get stolen.  As expected, the address led right to a suspiciously busy strip club. Unexpectedly, Roy was not outside attempting to tame a feral kitten or something. Hesitating at the door, Jason went inside. This was the address, and Roy was probably inside.  What about this place was so interesting? Sure, it was weirdly crammed with people, but the size of the crowd alone didn’t explain Roy’s interest. Frowning, Jason plunged into the fray until he managed to spot a head of vividly red hair under the strobe lights. 

“Babe?” Jason asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s shoulder so the people couldn’t jostle them apart. “Why’d you text?”

“You’ll see!” Roy said, practically vibrating in his seat, “he’ll be out in a minute.”

“Who will?”

“You’ll see!”

“Okay…”

The little table had only the one chair, and its pair had vanished into the rapidly-crowding space. Everyone seemed to be here for whatever this act was. Jason stayed standing, staring at the dark stage and its single pole with a lot more curiosity than before. Roy was practically vibrating in his seat.

The lights went down. 

A song started up.

And Jason’s entire world focused on one man in tight blue-and-black, and the  _ things _ he was doing to that pole. It was electric. The dancer flipped and spun with dizzying grace, and Jason found himself leaning forward, practically bending over the table in an unconscious effort to get closer without moving his feet. 

By the time it was done, Jason wasn’t sure  _ what _ he was seeing anymore. He stared down at Roy, shocked, and met his boyfriend’s smug grin. 

“Did I call it or what? That was Nightwing, one of their newer dancers,” Roy explained hastily, “he  _ was _ over in Blüdhaven, but moved to Gotham where he could rake in the big bucks.”

“Good on him,” Jason muttered, staring at the empty stage like Nightwing would reappear. “He do anything else?”

“In this fine establishment?” Roy asked with a wicked grin. “I’ve heard he does all sorts of things.” Jason licked his lips. 

The club had settled back into something approaching normalcy by the time Nightwing reappeared on the floor. He was wearing, now that he was a little closer, a lot of glitter on his cheekbones and collarbone, but it didn’t look tacky. Even the spandex-y-vinyl-pleather thing he was wearing just looked hot. 

Neither he nor Roy could get near him. Everyone wanted a lapdance from Nightwing, and given the looks on their faces, it was well worth the jacked-up prices. The other dancers were practically ignored in comparison, still getting dances and tips and attention, but nobody else had what was essentially a fucking line. 

But the week after, they went back, when the club was a little emptier, and got the dances. Roy first, Jason lurking around the background. They’d arrived at different times, and hadn’t interacted. Roy left in a happy daze, and Jason managed to wrangle a lapdance ten minutes later. It was heavenly. Nightwing’s ass was soft, and looked plenty big to play with. Jason wasn’t sure what the best part was, the things Nightwing whispered in his ear, his subtle touches while Jason had to keep his hands at his side. Even his skin smelled nice, not like smoke and sweat and cheap fabric. When it finished, Jason rushed home, frantic to see Roy and get his hands on his boyfriend’s skin.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jason growled, slamming Roy into the wall, rattling a picture frame. They made out hungrily, fueled by probably the best lapdances they were ever gonna get. Roy had already come once in the time it took Jason to get his dance and get home. It didn’t hinder them in the slightest. 

“God, that  _ look _ he gave me when he started moving on my lap-”

“Oh  _ fuck _ , yeah, and the noises he kept making?” Jason ripped Roy’s shirt off, shoving him down onto the bed, both of them attempting to grind on each other while also trying to get their pants off.

Finally everything was off, and Jason could bite a line of hickies down Roy’s throat and chest, both of them sharing tidbits of what they loved (everything) and what they wanted more of (also everything).

Frotting against each other like horny teenagers, it didn’t take long before they’d come all over each other in a sexual exhilaration unmatched by anything but their earliest fucks. 

“Oh my god,” Roy panted as they came down, smiling at the ceiling, “we have got to get a private party.” 

Jason thought about it, rolled over, and had Roy again. Oversensitivity be damned. 

The next evening, they popped into the club to book their private show. The earliest Nightwing was available was two weeks out, but neither of them cared once the helpful receptionist showed them a catalogue of different outfits they could select for their dance.The only thing that mattered were the outfits.

“Sexy angel,” Roy pointed out. There was an entire gallery of Nightwing in pretty, pretty costumes, and they were having trouble picking one. 

“Sexy maid,” Jason countered. They both gulped. The feather duster looked suspiciously like a dildo, and the outfit’s frilly skirt looked like a damn tease.

“Cop,” they both said at once when they saw it. The crop top showed off Nightwing’s killer abs, and the fucking booty shorts were straining to contain his plump ass. And the over the knee boots! Roy selected it with a dazed look. Jason would have mocked him if Jason himself wasn’t about three seconds from drooling all over his laptop. 

Then it was all booked. They’d paid extra to get the costume, but by god was it worth every penny. 

The day of the event dawned bright and clear, and Jason and Roy were practically vibrating out of their skins. Choosing clothes was easy, nice dark jeans and nice shirts. This was a classier party, and they wanted to look nice for Nightwing. Which is why both shirts clung to their arms and Jason’s jeans showed off his thighs. 

The room was soundproofed and well-padded. Their greeter winked and told them that their ‘server’ would be in shortly.

Both of them had barely sat down when the music started. It was something soft, and languid, with a low, rolling beat that promised very good things.

Through a hidden door, Nightwing appeared, in costume, carrying a tray with two flutes and a bottle of champagne. He winked, and deposited the tray with a great deal more bending over than necessary. Neither man complained. The champagne popped open with an alarmingly loud noise, and Nightwing deftly poured them eacha very full glass.

Jason let his eyes linger on the outfit, as Nightwing’s actions invited them to do. The crop top was even more well-fitted in person, and the v-neck revealed only a teasing amount of chest. Enough that Jason wanted to pull that zipper to see if it would come undone.

The booty shorts, sadly, had no zipper, but the back was cut high, letting a good amount of cheek out to play. And what an ass. Up close, it was somehow even more perfect, round and jiggly. Jason could think of a lot of ways to worship that ass. 

“So,” Nightwing said in a low, sultry voice, “I heard you boys got caught breaking some  _ rules _ .” He stood up slowly, letting a hand catch on a pair of handcuffs in his belt as they traced up his body. 

“Which one of you boys do I need to interrogate first?” he purred, letting the cuffs swing and catch the low light like a hypnotist’s watch. Jason barely managed to wrench his gaze away to meet Roy’s. A moment of communication, and Jason tipped his head towards Roy. Nightwing smiled and took the cue, grabbing the front of Roy’s shirt and pulling him to his feet.

“Officer Nightwing has a few things in store for a naughty boy like you,” he said, surprisingly quick on his feet in those heeled boots. Jason would have been impressed if he wasn’t so eagerly watching Roy get shoved into a chair and his hands cuffed behind it. 

A new song started, fast and sultry, Nightwing’s hips moving to the beat. Roy’s chair was right in front of the pole, and Nightwing gave Roy his hat and a kiss on the cheek to start his routine. 

Just like the first time, it was electric. Nightwing doing poses that looked impossible, like he was floating. Like he wasn’t even holding onto the pole at all. He kept coming down, plucking at Roy’s clothes, teasingly trailing hands over his thighs and chest. 

Jason watched in awe as Nightwing slid down the pole,  _ upside-down _ , planted his hands on the chair between Roy’s legs, and shoved his ass into Roy’s face, hips still rolling to the beat. 

Then, even more incredibly, Nightwing’s hands were suddenly on the floor and his ass was grinding onto Roy’s lap. Roy, caught off-guard, made a face Jason knew all-too-well. Rising, rising, orgasm. 

Nightwing slithered off Roy with a  _ very _ smug look on his too-pretty face. The handcuffs came off with a  _ click _ , and Nightwing sauntered over. The chain was still cold around his neck, but Jason willingly went where Nightwing led. Which, in this case, was another chair near Roy’s. 

This time, the lapdance was even better, because this time? Jason got to touch. And touch he did, running hands down Nightwing’s sides, playing with his hair, and playing with that beautiful, beautiful ass. Squeezing it, massaging it, even giving it a few little spanks that made Nightwing’s breath catch. 

All too soon, Jason was coming in his pants. Blearily, he felt Nightwing give him a kiss on the cheek, and managed to sit up enough to watch Roy get another. 

“I sure hope you’ve learned your lesson, boys,” Nightwing called over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room. 

The music cut out, and Jason just listened to both of them breathe for a minute.

“We’re doing that again,” Roy rasped out.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jason agreed.


End file.
